The present invention relates to a device for simultaneously controlling a plurality of variable resistors with a single operating shaft.
For example, in a stereophonic recording and reproducing system, where it is required to control the volumes for the individual four channels singly or simultaneously and also to control the balance among the four volumes, operation of the volume control as well as the balance control will be considerably facilitated if they could be accomplished by a single control device. However, there has not been proposed yet such a control device which is simple in construction.